


It all started with a spider.

by RandomRenegade0v0



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Rape, Shuri is the vine queen, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Unnamed men for plot convenience, Whump, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRenegade0v0/pseuds/RandomRenegade0v0
Summary: Peter is a reckless ball of bubbly sunshine, and a self sacrificing genius.Tony knew this, everyone in the tower did.Didn't say it was easy living with it...ESPECIALLY not when the kid is constantly getting hurt.{Mostly Peter angst cause I want to. Heavy angst, light on fluff, will include trigger warnings if I can. ✨angst galore✨ (I have a wattpad account. Same username.)}
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker & Shuri, Loki/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Shuri, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first work, i'm sadistic, have a nice day good sir.
> 
> TW: stab wound, graphic details, blood, profanity, (tell me if i missed any)

Peter swung through the glass window that lead to the living space of Stark Tower, shattering the melted sand into multiple shards of bloodied pain causers. He landed on his feet in his signature pose, crouched down with one hand on the ground, the other holding his side. His civilian clothes, a gray t-shirt, an olive green jacket, and a pair of jeans, were torn up and covered with his blood. Peter was breathing heavily, his lungs burning from the over-exerting way over.  
  
"H-Hey Fri... ngh... Friday? can... can you call mr stark?" he breathed out, still gasping for air. He wasn't healing as fast as he'd like, and wanted to get help before he bled out on Stark's no doubt expensive floors.  
  
"No need Peter, he was alerted the moment you entered the building." The AI responded, comforting the spiderling a bit. Tony exited the elevator, looking annoyed, "listen kid, shouldn't you be in school-?" He saw Peter, and the broken glass.  
  
"shit." peter gave him a nervous smile, "h-hey mr stark. sorry for bothering you but can you help me...?"  
  
Stark looked around the room and sighed dramatically, walking over the glass to pick up the kid. "We have front doors you know."  
  
Peter smiled, "I know mr Stark."  
  
then promptly passed out.


	2. Well shit kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up  
> Tony is not happy  
> And Friday secretly kills the attacker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not starker

Peter woke up, his head spinning.

He was lying down on a couch, his middle sore and bandaged.

"Ugh... Mister Stark...?" The spidering mumbled, pain blooming behind his temples.

"Jesús kid, don't ever do that again!" Stark responded, his voice shaking.

He say down next to the kid and ran his fingers through the teen's soft brown hair.

"Didn't mean to..." Peter muttered, leaning into stark's touch and slowly relaxing into sleep once more.

Stark smiled softly, and gently pulled the kid into his lap, letting the smaller cuddle with him.

-a few hours later-

Steve and Sam walked into the penthouse, returning from their morning run.

"I recommend being quiet, boss is resting with young master."

Steve and Sam exchanged looks before tiptoeing dramatically like cartoon characters.

When they reached the living room they froze.

Who was the kid in Tony's lap and why was he wrapped up?!


	3. What Friday did while irondad and spiderson slept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title

While Peter and tony slept, Friday, stark's AI, had plans of her own.

Sifting through hours of video feed was no challenge for Friday, and she found out who had hurt her spiderchild.

Deploying one of stark's weaponized spiderdrones in progress, Friday easily piloted the device, tracking down the offender.

After trailing the man to a secluded area, Friday sent in a bomb.

Let's just say, Friday was very proud of herself.


End file.
